The King's Return
by kouraisouma
Summary: "You've never been one for conventional ways." Izumo said with a broad grin and she curled her hands tighter around the hilt of each sword. "I tend to be a lot like Mikoto in the sense that; I plan to go out with one hell of a bang!" She said in a determined tone before charging into a sea of green. [ AU/Rated T. ON HIATUS FOR NOW. ]
1. The Red QUEEN!

Hello, everyone! First and foremost I'd like to say thank you for stopping in to read this [if you even continue after my short rambling,] and welcome! It feels good to be able to write again, and I hope you enjoy what crazy little thing I put together for your [and my] entertainment!] I'm kind of just going on a crazy idea I had when I finished the anime series, so tell what ya think/feel about it! Please, R/R and try not to be harsh, though I respect a good, constructive critic. Let it be known that **no character [or main storyline] of this show belongs to me and it is rated M for Mature** , but thank you to the wonderful folks who did collaborate and put this amazing piece of work together for me to write about afterward! Now, forward ho! No more need to dillydally!

 **Chapter one – The Red QUEEN?!**

It had been quite some time since I'd seen these boys, all clad in their red, black, and white garb. But as I looked down on them now, from the highest pillar on the bridge, the reasons why Mikoto had sent me away all came rushing back. Yata, a hot-tempered young boy [who actually harbored a heart of gold] had fallen for me. The King's queen, his right hand angel as he used to say. Although, that had not been the only reason, I also remember him mentioning how he would rather me not see the fall of the Red King before I fulfilled his final wish. He never wanted me to see him in a weakened state. What I can gather from this crowd of blue on the bridge, and my boys on the ground, Mikoto had actually gone out with one hell of a fight. That was so like him, too. To believe he'd fall apart before he could prove to himself he was suited to be King. Everyone knew, they all loved and respected him, and couldn't have asked for a better King. _**I**_ couldn't have asked for a better King.

But now I figured it was time, to show them what his final wish had been. If anything, the King would never leave his men unguided. With the loss of the young one to the Colorless King, and now the loss of Mikoto, these boys were going to be running in circles with no idea where to go. That's why he wanted me to come back, when I felt his presence leave this plane and move on, and the red crest formed itself upon me, where it had originally been. It was carved into the fatty tissue just above my hip. Now, here comes the big kicker! The Red King's key began to take form once more, in a brilliant show of burning light, just above where I stood. A fiery red orange aura engulfed me as I stood with my hands on my hips and my eyes on my boys, who were now looking up confused and in awe. Anna, the little girl that Mikoto and I had taken care of for so long, had tears running down her cheeks with a smile on her lips.

"Misaki!" I heard her exclaim before a dark grin crossed my own lips and I jumped from my high perch, using my abilities to blast the ground just hard enough to land well balanced on my feet. "Anna, come here!" I said, stooping down on one knee to take the tiny girl into my arms as the rest of the guys gathered around us. Some were excitedly trying to ask me what was going on, and what had happened to me, while the others who understood just stood in the back ground with twisted little grins. When I decided that I didn't want to let go of Anna, I just lifted her into my arms and straightened up. "Listen boys, I will explain everything once we're out of range, sound good?" I offered as my eyes lifted to the slowly thinning group of blues above. She knew tomorrow she would be called out to speak to The Blue King, but for tonight she wanted to get back to the bar and explain everything to _her boys_. We all slowly walked, and talked, trying to catch up on anything that I may have missed. Izumo began explaining how things had gotten out of hand when the Sliver Haired kid, as he called him, shot and killed Totsuka. I followed the conversation for another few minutes before I realized my biggest fan hadn't even greeted me yet.

Of course, I can't blame him for that. Once he had found out that I was actually with Mikoto, he had been devastated but I figured that he was young and he could just bounce back from a minor bump in the road of his life, like me. Turns out, even after the years had passed, my thought process about this kid had been dead wrong. Or so Izumo went on to explain as he watched my eyes drift to stare at Yata's slightly slumped over [more so than usual] back. Though we both spoke in hushed tones, I saw that every time we would whisper his name, Yata's head would perk up as to try and get a better listen. Of course, that made me grin menacingly. He was really going to hate having me around again if he kept all of his feelings bottled inside. He had never actually confessed his feeling to me, I had overheard him _crying_ over it outside the back of the bar one night to RIkio after he found out about Mikoto and I. The memory had me silently chuckling before we all piled into the familiar bar. "Make me a usual, would you?" I asked Izumo and he nodded with a light hearted smile. At least most of the boys were happy to see me again!

I took a seat at the bar and grabbed my drink before I turned on the stool and faced the boys and Anna. "Okay, let's get down to business, shall we. As you know, the Red King's key appeared again, meaning another king has already been chosen. The thing about that is, there is a way to bypass that little rebirth process that most go through. The King prior is capable of picking his successor! Interesting turn of events, eh boys?" I said with a cocked, deep red eyebrow and a snarky grin on my face. "Wanna know the best part?" I heard them all mumbling to one another in interest and shock before they all fell silent again and looked to me, My grin widened and I couldn't help but look directly at my favorite crybaby when I spoke the words. "Mikoto chose me; I am the new Red King; Queen to be precise!" And that's when I saw it. The light in Yata's eyes burning out and his face fell even more sullen than ever before. At the words and his reaction, I could practically hear the silent laughter coming from Izumo with that crooked grin on his stupid face. One may ask, how evil did I have to be to hurt him so much. Well, I supposed they would find out soon enough!

 **End – Chapter one**


	2. The Plan

Author: I didn't receive a single review from my last chapter. This makes me sad face but I trust they will come in eventually! After rereading it myself, I did notice a few typos, I will try harder for no errors this time. Also, I will change viewpoints around back and forth between characters from here on out. Also, this is five months after the new King's revival. Warning, if you haven't watched the movie, what happens in the chapters after this will have spoilers. AU.

 **Yata:** Ya know what! I used to think this bitch was cool! What the hell did she have to come back for?! And worst of all, her personality completely did a one eighty. Who the hell did she think she was! I mean, sure, she was the new King or whatever; But I'm seriously hoping someone takes her out really quick. I won't be able to handle this shit for long, dammit. "Aww, what's wrong Misa! Have I upset you…?" Her once sweet voice was now like a homeless cat, screeching when it was in heat. Grating on my damn nerves! It didn't help that she was hanging her arms over my shoulders. So close, TOO FUCKING CLOSE! "Leave me the hell alone, wouldya!" I said with a grumble under my breath as I jumped on my skate board and rode out like a bat outta hell. "What the hell is her deal! She used to be so…" Of course, at this point I was yelling, to myself, as I rode down the sidewalk. "What the hell are you lookin' at, bud!" I demanded loudly to a dude who had heard me talking to myself and wouldn't stop staring. My hands flew to my head as I rustled my hair roughly and growled. Of course, I had a feeling I knew why she had changed so much. I mean, Mikoto did send her off on a bad note that night, when she left. I heard it all… I mean, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything! I was just chillin' on the roof with Totsuka like I normally did and we both overheard. At the time, it destroyed me, because I had fallen hard for her and just a few days before that I had found out she'd been with Mikoto the whole time! How was I supposed to know if they never acted like a freaking couple, dammit! Anyway, thinking back, I guess how I can see everything she went through changing her, but why was she directing that rage solely at me?!

 **Flashback:** _"Ya know, I've been hearing a lot of talk going around about you through the boy, Kourai. What's this shit about secret meetings with the Blues? Is that why you didn't accept joining Homura until recently, after all this time?" I heard Mikoto's voice filter through the alley. Shit, what was going on down there? Was this a fight between the lovers? I didn't want to hear this! Why out here, why now! But I also couldn't help myself from listening in closer. "What the hell are you talking about, Suou? I haven't been meeting up with any…" I heard her cut off and the sound of flesh against flesh. Shit! Did he just hit her?! I couldn't force myself to look down upon the quarrel; I just had to hope that wasn't the case. "Don't play stupid! I_ _ **saw**_ _you with Fushimi. I don't want to hear your lies, just get the hell outta here. Don't come around anymore." With that, I heard the large, metal back door swing open and slam close. Shortly after I heard light sobbing and foot falls running off. That was it, he just left her like that and told her not to come back, but … I couldn't help myself at that point, I too started crying._

 **Misaki:** As I sat at the bar with a smug look on my face, I thought about that night; the night Suou had sent me away. I didn't really want to pretend to be this mean to Yata, but with the plan set in motion, it was better to make him hate me than make him lose me all over again. As I thought on, I heard a voice lightly whisper my name behind me and I cocked my head to the side as I focused back on reality. "What is Izumo?" I questioned as I stirred my finger mindlessly around in my drink. "Well, as you know, Mikoto told me some of what happened. But I was curious as to what the full story was. Think you'll find the time to fill me in?" He was a sly dog, that bartender. But I was stupid, and I knew how to keep a secret until the precise moment. "That's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see!" I said dramatically in a whisper with a small wink before I leaned forward to take a look at my watch. "Well, it's about time I head out." With that I rose from my bar stool and finished my drink. "Head out where?" He questioned. "To complete the plan. But, once you get the news, do me a favor. Go to Russia." The only other person involved in this wild idea was The Blue King, Munakata. I stopped before the door and stooped low to give Anna a big hug, "I love you, kid. Stay strong for me, okay?" I let her go and moved away from her. Once that was said, I went straight for the door and disappeared into the setting of the day.

 **Izumo:** That… was interesting, to say the least. What the hell did she mean? What news, and why Russia? What was there, what was I going to look for? And then I remembered something Mikoto had told me way back when. The secret to finding the New Red King was in Russia. I remember laughing over us taking a trip to find out so he could just step out of the spot light of hierarchy and live like the punk ass bastard used to. Was she serious right now? Why would I have to find information on the New King, when she was indeed the New King? I saw it myself… well, kind of. I saw the key, and then she made her announcement. I only assumed it to be true, but was I wrong? What the hell had those two been planning for so long? Nearly two hours had passed and she had still not returned. What the hell was she doing with the Blue King? But, that's when I felt it, we all felt it. The sudden removal of out marks as Homura once more. "What the hell!" I exclaimed as the rest of the group looked around in fear. "I think… we just lost another King." I said somberly before I reached for my watch and immediately phoned the King. One ring, two, three rings, four and then… "I thought you'd be calling." I couldn't help but grimace at the smug tone he was carrying. "What the hell happened?" There was no point to beat around the bush, I wanted answers and so did the whole clan, standing around me. "Yeah, you bastard! What'd you do to Misaki!" Yata hollered out before I lifted my free hand to silence him and that expression, the one when he'd lost Mikoto fell upon his face again and I grumbled. "She got out of hand, so I taught her a lesson. Something about revenge. I've taken the liberty of sending the body to you. Oh, wait. Nevermind. It disintegrated. So, I sent you what was left. Please, don't do anything rash." That last line had a different tone in it, like he had known something about this, like he had planned it all along. "I will have to refuse that Order. See you soon, Munakata." And I hung up. I had to deal with these boys before they did anything rash.

 **Two hours prior; Misaki:** I knew what I was getting myself into, but it wasn't going to make this any less painful. It was what we had planned all along, but we didn't expect to have it brought on so fast. But, Munakata had called me and explained that the Green clan was on the move, and we didn't have much time. It was I who had decided to just get it over with after only having been here for just over five months. I arrived at the building, and waited for the chance to get the King alone, and then we set the plan into action. "Munakata! I've come to get revenge, you see. You took something very special from us, and I don't plan on forgiving you!" In one quick step forward I set the whole office ablaze as he protected himself in his little blue barrier [or bubble as I call it.] The fight went on for hours it seemed before I slipped up, or pretended to, and the blade cut through my midsection like butter. Yeah, I always knew this would hurt, but for people like me, death was only temporary. "I… see. You win, King." I managed to choke out before he removed his sword and I crumpled into a heap, covered in my own blood, on the floor. This was how it was meant to be. For the rise of the actual King… but it still hurt like hell as my mind faded out and everything went black.


	3. The Truth in Red

**Author:** We will be moving a few more months ahead, maybe three or four. Sorry for the time hops, but try to keep up? And also, spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie yet. AU. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my readers!

 **Yata:** Ya know, I guess it's true what they say, huh? Be careful what you wish for. I thought about that fact as I sat on the couch in the abandoned bar that used to be Homra's hang out spot. Now it was just home to me, leaving me alone to watch old home movies while I pined over the loss of everything that once was. That bastard, Izumo, ran off and I haven't heard from him since. After that, the other boys split and went their separate ways. Kamamoto had stuck around the longest, left with little Anna under his protection (which I thought was stupid to begin with, but who the hell listens to me anyway?!) After some time though, they stopped coming around too. So, as I rested on the couch in silence with my beanie pulled over my eyes, the sound of the door opening was a surprise. I didn't react though, I wasn't sure which one of those little fucks had come back, but I didn't want to deal with them right now. "Yata! We've got some big trouble!"

He stammered over his words, and it really annoyed me. But I knew that voice, it was Kamamoto. In a quietly annoyed tone I replied, "Not so loud, you know how Mr. Kusanagi always nags about keeping it quiet in the bar… And where is he you ask? He deserted his precious bar and ran off somewhere." With that I sat up and shifted onto my elbow to look at him only to find him lying on the ground, bleeding. "H-hey, What happened?!" I asked in hurriedly worried tone. "Snap out of it, will ya, Yata! There's trouble! It's Anna!" He struggled to speak, meaning his wounds were worse off than they looked. I managed to get him off the floor and into a booth before drilling him. He explained that the Green clan had taken Anna. "So, where'd this pansy ass take Anna?" I demanded in a harsh tone before he said it. The worst thing in the world he could have said. _The Black Dog_ had followed after and was working with him to save Anna. How the hell did we stoop so low?! And then he had the audacity to ask me to stoop even lower and ask that fucking monkey for help! That God damn traitor wouldn't help us even if _his_ life depended on it. But, what the hell, we were already hitting a record with failures. Why not add salt to the wound?

After begging, yeah, I begged the fucker, he hung up on me. A little later, to my surprise, he managed to come through for us with a location and that's when I took off to save Anna!

 **Misaki Kourai:** Behind the scenes, that's where I had always been after my first split from Homra, and here I was again after the painful suicide (you can call it that because I planned and walked right into my own death, because I'm a fucking idiot!) As I stood watch from a building far enough where the cat-girl Strain couldn't sense me, but close enough to see or possibly get in on the action, I saw it. That little flash of red as Yata came hollering through the large swarm of Blues down below. Straight through the front window he went and I couldn't help but laugh quietly before my deft ears caught the words from cat-girl "A fool just went in.." And my laugh exploded into a full blown tumble. My God, he was a fucking fool! But a sweetheart who was going to need the back-up, so I was glad to hear that the Silver clansmen had decided to join behind him. As did I, slowly stalking behind in the shadows. I had to wait for my turn to finally jump in and show my face. There would be lots of `splainin' to do.

 **Yata:** "You… that damn chick… every damn one of you! You all piss me off!" I grouched as I somehow found myself skating to the scene with that, shit dog silver clansman. But together, we did manage to fight through the damn lackeys lined up everywhere. Then, he pulled out this weird recorder and played someone spouting out some stupid bullshit. "Well, what do you think?" The dumbass asked and I couldn't help but raise a brow and look at him, completely creeped out. "Huh? That's creepy." His eyes went wide and he got angry. I almost laughed, what the hell was that! Once we were focused again we passed through a sliding door and there she was. Our little Anna locked in a cage. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?! I couldn't control myself after I drilled the guys standing on either side of the cage and only got bullshit for answers. The fight was on! I charged in, but soon, the guy who seemed to have a thing out for the shit dog was telling ninjaguidan over there to take me on while he and the mutt went at it. So I rounded my way to head toward the dude, but he was already in my face, grabbing me and taking me down… _through_ the floor?!

I have a feeling this wasn't going to go well, but I had to keep fighting. I had to save Anna! I was all she had left dammit! And of course, as I was lost in thought about just how creepy ninja-dude was, I found him in front of me. I narrowly dodged him as he flipped above me, or so I thought. Then I found myself kicked, so far back that I went straight through the decorative door into the room where Anna was being held, again. "Misaki!" Her worried tone, using that name I hated so much ran through me like ice water. Was this it? Shit! So, I had to say something, right? Give her hope, or some shit? "Don't worry; I'm just upping the odds in his favor…" WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN?! Whatever, as long as she felt safe again. Right then the sneaky bastard came rising through the floor, which, that shit was creepy as hell. "Then I'll take those odds and send you to hell." Did that bastard really…? I couldn't keep my mind focused though, because at that moment the familiar flame of the Homra clan flashed before the ninja-dude and my eyes widened as the green bird came flying in screaming of another enemy; A Homra enemy!

My eyes scanned the room before they fell on him and I exclaimed, "Mr. Kusanagi!" "Hey, it's been a while." He said, and I just couldn't help but think; are you serious right now? He ran the ninja-dude off rather quickly after that and strolled up to me casually, making my urge to pound his face in grow. "How did you know we were here… what made you decide to show up after all this time?" I asked him, almost like a depressed puppy. I couldn't help it, I had been alone for so long. "Same reason as you; To save our Princess." He said quaintly. Sometimes I really hated this old bastard. But I couldn't help but grin and retort, "Show off." Cat girl was suddenly there too, screaming about not being able to open the cage before the fight with ninja-dude started up again. Kusanagi then asked me to hold off the ninja-dude for a little and made his way over to Anna. I had to agree, I couldn't let him down after that; _"I'm counting on you, yatagarasu."_ He was counting on me. "Bring it on, cosplay ninja!"

 **Kourai:** Here it comes, Izumo's role in all of this. Announce it to her and bring on the storm! I knew at that moment her mind would open to a dream-like state where the details would be discussed, and she would see some old friends; But I knew if anyone could do it, it was our daughter that could rise to the occasion. I'm surprised the guys hadn't noticed, what with her red eyes, and silver hair. His red eyes, my silver hair. "Mikoto, keep her strong…" I whispered to myself as I watched the rise of the new Red King, the real Red King; Anna. My sweet daughter. Her eyes rolled open, glowing a bright red as the slate around her began to glow as well. And there was our chant; which I decided was my time to return to the light. "No blood, no bone, no ash!" I said in unison with her as I stepped out of the shadows, my silver hair blowing back as she awakened to her new role. "Rise, and protect, my angel. Protect and love!" I spoke as the sword of Damocles returned to the sky. There will be many struggles but you will not lose. As I thought that she spoke those words. "I will not lose."

[ I apologize for all the Yata, I just had to fit the movie into my story. I HAD TO. T'WAS MY GOAL. **I am not affiliated with, nor do not own anything related to K/K-project – The Missing Kings.** I just own this story. ]


	4. Emotions

**Author's Notes:** So, I got a review! Turns out, when I first posted the story, and set up the list of characters to use… they didn't save and the description her been sitting there with no characters listed at all! Sorry, I'm a dumbass, people, problem solved though! Thank you guest! Anyway, forward; March!

 **Anna:** "I must protect everyone!" I told myself as I struggled to maintain the barrier I had just thrown up around everyone. I will use my red to protect, at all costs! But the strength of this blast was getting the better of me, and once it dissipated, so did all of my energy and I collapsed. That wasn't the end though, of course not! That green ball of electricity was about to send another charge down on us, and here it came! Out of nowhere, the building was shrouded in blue and the green surge of power hit the barrier, froze, and the whole thing fell apart into a snow like substance. Thank Heavens for the Blue King, at least at this moment. He may have been the one to slay Mikoto, but I knew in my heart, that's how my father wanted it. After the realization of the fact that I had now lost both of my parents had sunk in, about three months ago; I had decided I was going to do what I can to get stronger and protect what little family I had left. But in the end they had all split up anyway, until now I assume, when they felt their crests burning with power again. I caught the sound of a sudden commotion behind me and turned to see what was causing it. My red eyes widened and my mouth fell open, and the only word I could utter at the sight was, "Mama?"

 **Kourai:** I was currently being grilled by the King's right hand man and the strongest fighter in the group. There were lots of; _"How the hell are you not dead?!"_ And _"What the hell were you two thinking?!"_ Types of questions before I heard that small soft spoken word that made my heart pitter patter. I managed to fend the boys off and run for Anna, hoisting her into my arms and cradling her like a newborn. "I'm so proud of you, angel. I'm sure your father is too." Her smile was so wide and beautiful it made my heart ache, but the moment was cut short by the boys, reminding us that we had to get the hell out of here. So, I managed to have her let me carry her to the doors, but I had to set her down before we stepped in front of others. That wasn't a problem, she was a King now, I knew she had to keep that dignity to her no matter how young she was. We all stepped out into the light of the day and saw the blue clan; most of Scepter 4 standing and waiting to salute the new Third and Red King. "Go ahead, Anna." I said lightly as Izumo took care of keeping Misaki calm behind us. I stepped to the side, allowing the three top clansmen to move forward and greet their welcoming party. It was quite the fanfare for her, and few words shared between Kings before we all headed out our separate ways, Munakata sharing a look of respect and joy with me before I caught up with the boys and the questioning started again.

 **Yata:** All of this shit, every last bit of it had been crazy from the beginning. Ninja dudes walking through walls and floors, kings talking through birds, the blue and red clans getting along for the moment, Anna being The Red King, and the return of Kourai. I couldn't wrap my head around a single bit of it. "How the _hell_ are you even here right now, Misaki? You died. We all felt it and the Blue King… him…" A growl rumbled through me and out of my mouth as I thought about it. I locked eyes with Kourai, those azure hues threatened to break my heart all over again. All I could do was growled loudly while ruffling my hands in my hair crazily. I'm sure she would answer soon enough, once Anna asked, which another thing I couldn't get over was; Anna was Kourai's daughter. Judging by the young King's eye color I could only assume that she had actually been Mikoto's daughter all along. Why the hell had he not told any of us? God, this shit just kept getting crazier. I can't say it's gotten worse though. We have a King again now, and everyone is coming back together again, and even Kourai is back. Sure, she was a total bitch during her time as the Red King, but she'd been through so much, and knowing that the man she wanted to come back for, really, was dead had to hurt. I had only thought about that after she died… or whatever the hell she did. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I cried out as we walked down the sidewalk to the bar, and everyone stopped to look at me confused and amused at the same time. All but Kourai and Anna of course, both of their eyes were fully of sympathy. I don't know how I _couldn't_ tell before; the beautiful albino skin tone, the shining colorless hair. It was so obvious that they were a mother and daughter, and yet we were all blind to it. Or, at least, almost all of us were. I'm pretty sure that jackass Kusanagi had known about it. That motherfucker knows just about every damn thing, ever! It was only a few moments later that we arrived at the bar, and I pushed through them all to run and jump onto the sofa, stretching out to take the whole thing up. "I think, it's time for some fucking answers guys!"

 **Kourai:** It was so nice to walk hand in hand with my little girl, surrounded by our boys in a glowing red aura. We were out of control and it wasn't a bad thing today! As I heard Yata's outburst, I turned to look at him with a sympathizing gaze. _Poor boy, I have so much explaining to do, especially to him._ Truth be told, in my short time back before, I had really hated treating him so badly. He'd grown on me and I wasn't sure still how I felt about that. I mean, there was the fact that I had been so cruel, and then there was Anna. How would she feel if I'd decided to pursue the boy? Sure, I looked to be the same age as him, but I hadn't aged in some time; I'd say at least fifty years. So if you did the math, I look eighteen but I'm actually sixty-eight. That's a whole other story I will have to explain to all of them, when I explain to them why I'm alive. Oh boy, what a long night this will be! As I stepped inside the bar, letting Anna run in front of me to go sit on Yata's legs; who only complained for a second before he situated her between them by his feet; I heard his words and heaved a sigh. "I suppose you're right, Yata-kins." I said his name as I used to, before I was sent away by Mikoto. When I did I watched his eyes widen and cheeks rosy up. Who would have thought the boy still liked me, but the look on his face had my heart beat quickening. "Well, it's a long story so, here goes…"


	5. Honesty is Frightening

**The King's Return  
Chapter Five**

[ **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, have been working on the pre-sequel to this story so you have a more in depth idea on the OC I have created. I have switched a few things around about this story due to finishing the second season. Also, please read The Queen of King's to get a better understanding of this fanfiction. Sorry about my backasswardness. ]

The entire bar filled with silence now as the members of Homra waited for Kourai to explain everything that had happened in the recent months. She took in a deep breath and started from the agreement that she and Mikoto had made on School Island. "Well, before he reached his limit and Reisi… well, you know. I met him on the Island, much to his dismay. But I couldn't stay away. When I did he had concocted a scheme with me as to not leave you guys stranded for as long as you may have been, I had seen the outcome of that and it wasn't pretty. So, needless to say, once I had told him about the vision, he and I began talking about what should be done. He managed to mark me as the King to inherit the Red Clan before his passing. I'm not really sure how he did it either, but it had worked out nonetheless. As for why I am alive right now…" She trailed off as she looked across the ever tentative faces of her little tight-knit family and smiled.

"As most of you have noticed, I'm a strain. I was granted many more abilities than the usual due to the fact that I was so close to the Dresden Slates when they were created. I was originally born in Germany, in 1935." When she stated this she saw widened eyes and skeptical looks on this faces of everyone, except Izumo, who knew and understood by now. "When my abilities kicked in, I was nineteen, and from that moment on I had not been able to age. When I was taken for experimentation they discovered that I would never age, I wasn't immortal, but I would never die of old age as most humans could. My skin may be light in tone, but it's as thick as steel, so dying in general by any conventional form would seem difficult. I had the ability to fly, gaining wings from the amount of aura I held. Over the years I discovered more and more abilities. Empathy, Telepathy, fore-sight…" She trailed off, eyes drifting down to her hand which was held open and palm up. "And that I could transfer thoughts and emotions from myself to another with a single touch. Just imagine how that was before I could control it." She said with a laugh. "I also had the ability to feign death and heal quickly. -

Anyways, I managed to survive the stabbing due to those two abilities alone. You can only imagine the struggle he faced trying to pierce my skin though…" And the pain she had endured due to it, but she wouldn't go into that. "That's how it happened. Also, after I split from you guys before I did a little work and had my last name changed. JUNGLE is very… persistent and exceedingly smart." She said as she rested both of her hands on her thighs before she looked over the crowd of boys and Anna. "Can you prove it?" Chitose and Akagi asked in unison and she smirked before she stood up, reaching into the skirt of her dress to pull a dagger free from its hold before she flipped in her hand and held it out to them hilt first. "Give it a go. I will stand here and let you. Try to cut me." They eyed her and the dagger warily before Chitose takes it in his hand and stares at it for a long minute. "Get on with it, if you've got the balls, boy." She said with a sadistic grin on her face as she watched the anger radiate and he scowled, shoving the dagger straight into her stomach; or so he thought. The dagger hit the flesh and a small trickle of blood appeared like she had just been given a shot. So he continued to try, stabbing and stabbing and it was going nowhere. "What the fuck…" His eyes widened in shock and slight horror as he stared at the spot, many small pricks of blood dripping down but no real damage done. He nodded to show that he trusted her word and the rest of them followed suit, mixed emotions ran throughout all of their faces. All but Anna at least, she wore a smile, sarcastic looking smile as if she had already known about this. "Now that you've seen it, don't go around runnin' your mouths." She stated before all of their phones began to ring off simultaneously. It was a video beginning with the words "HOMRA IS FINISHED." As the video went on, growls and angry words began to fly as Izumo worked on pinpointing the location of the bastard streaming it. The video went on to make fun of the past King who was also her ex-lover, and her only son who had been shot just over a year ago; Mikoto and Tatara. "What. The Fuck. IS THIS?!" They were all fuming now as Izumo barked out orders to Yata and the boy grabbed his board and bat and skated off for the location, the rest of us not far behind him.

[ **Author Note 2:** The chapters may become shorter, but here is where season two drama will begin to make a scene in the fic, please stick with me! I know I sucked when I first started this, but I will get back on the grind with it, swear! 3 ]


	6. The Game's Begin!

The King's Return  
The Game's Begin! 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" He exclaimed as he skated on, riding rails to cut the time down and flipping the board as he jumped off of a stairway just to show off a bit. He knew exactly the location he was headed to but he wasn't sure what he was going to be running into. What the hell did it matter though; they had to get those bastards back for what they had done! Tarnishing Mikoto and Totsuka's name like that; it really did piss him off! He shot in through the doorway and skidded to a stop, kicking his board up into his hands as he looked around. His eyes saw movement and he immediately glared as he spotted his old clanmate, ex-bestfriend, traitor, and rival; Fushimi Saruhiko. That pissed him off for some reason. "Oi, monkey. What the hell are you doing here?" Fushimi looked at the hotheaded redhead like he was the bane of his existence and rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid? I'm here for the same reason you are. Following a lead; I tracked the IP address back here; but I bet you were just following Kusanagi's orders and stormed out of the place without another word; because you are an idiot." Fushimi smirked tauntingly and Yata felt the heated urge to beat the fuck out of him before the rest of Homra and Scepter 4 rolled in. "You bastard…" Yata managed to mumble before he was surrounded by his clan as they faced the Blues, all glaring but Anna and Izumo.

"Hmm, I see you all followed the lead here as well."Munakata said casually as he straightened his glasses and smirked. Seri Awashima, a woman with a glare so cold it could freeze every man in this room stepped forward with her hand on the hilt of her sword before speaking directly to Izumo; "Please stay out of this and allow Scepter 4 to apprehend the culprits." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement and Izumo just smiled kindly and shook his head. "I apologize, Seri, but we cannot do that. This is a fight for us to take care of. We must show them that the Red Clan isn't one to mess with." He said light-heartedly and Seri's serious expression faltered for a moment before she huffed and turned to fall back into place with her clan. "Then just stay out of our ay, if possible." Munakata said quaintly with that smirk on his face that really pissed the rest of the Red Clan off. Anna stood silently with Izumo and her mother at her side and Yata directly behind her. That is when the Green clan lackeys announced themselves on a balcony above them and everyone looked up. They began going on about the amount of points they could rack up for each kill they made and that just pissed everyone off before they all laughed, holding small parrot toys in their hands.

"I'd say there is at least seventy of them." Kourai stated with a devious smile on her face and Yata nodded. Now it was a competition between the two to see who could take out the most Green's! "…So if ya could, just die for us!" They focused in on the last bit of the conversation before those parrots were tossed at them and quickly began to expand. "Bombs!" Kourai exclaimed, almost too excitedly before the aura of both clans spread out and quickly protected them from the explosions; little to the Green clansmens knowledge of course! When both clans appeared well and on their feet they began loudly questioning why the explosion didn't work. "NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH!" The Red Clan cheered before Kourai and Yata jumped into action, dodging bullets from the now rapid fire of machine guns that the Green Clan had pulled out. "I take this end, you get that one!" Kourai stated as Yata grinned and nodded, riding the rail of the stairway upward quickly and slamming his skateboard directly into the face of one of the lackeys before scorching him with flames from his still spinning wheels. "Do not let the Red Clan show us up, will with fight for justice because our cause is pure!" Awashima ordered before she too took action along with the rest of the Blue Clan. "Three! Four! Five, six!" Kourai was calling out for Yata to hear as she sent a fiery punch into one lackeys stomach, a kick into another, and then grabbed two more by their masks and threw them over the railing of the balcony. Yata grinned as he took out his seventh and continued on. This went on for another seven minutes before all the Greens had dispersed and only the Red and Blue clans were left. Yata and Kourai were arguing playfully over who won while Fushimi watched them from his formation place with a cold glare.

Kourai and Anna both noticed this and smiled before Kourai wrapped her arms around Yata's neck and pushed herself against his back, shoving him forward. "Come on; let's get going so I can beat you at video games too!" She laughed as Yata blushed hard and bitched about her grappling him. Behind them, Kourai could feel Fushimi's glare burning holes into her back and this only made her laugh more. These two were Class A idiots when it came to anything that pertained to emotion. Later that night, after a few games in which she kicked Yata's ass, pissed him off, and sent him storming off to his room screaming about her cheating, she sat at the bar with her elbows resting on the counter top while her chin rested on her hands as she watched Izumo do his usual boring thing; shine glasses. "Do you ever get tired of that?" She asked curiously as she watched him and yawned. He chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose bartending is something I've always loved, so; not as much as you think I would." He answered her question with a bright smile and she smiled back. "I see, so this matters to you as much as singing matter to me; would you say?" She asked another question and he nodded in response. Setting down a glass, he cleared his throat before pulling out a cigarette, resting it between his lips, lighting it, and taking a puff. "Would you…" He trailed off before releasing the held in smoke cloud and his expression grew serious. "Ever considering loving someone else after everything with Mikoto?" He asked and her eyes grew wide, before a skeptical expression crossed her features and she raised a brow. "This isn't about Yata-kins is it; you should know he's too young for me." She said with a half-hearted laugh before Izumo shook his head. "No, not for anyone in particular, just… future reference you could say." He said with a light nod and a smirk. She replied with a smirk of her own. "Well then, I'd have to say yes. I guess you could even go as far as saying I've already thought about it; and someone in particular." And with that she rose from her stool and began making her way to her room upstairs with a backwards wave goodnight to her best friend.

[ **Author's Note:** Hello readers and reviewers! I would like to tell you that I will not be posting anything over the weekend due to the fact that I'm going out of town to Magic City Comic Con in Miami! But I will be back into the swing of things fully on Monday night! Also, this chapter was a bit rushed and things were changed around. I have to say, I didn't like too much of season two, but I loved how they kept with and finished the story! ]  
 **Now, to the reviewer:**  
Yes, Kourai gave birth when she was 19, because she's been 19 for about 84 years XD. If you would like more of an explanation on this, I suggest reading my other story; The Queen of King's. There is a better explanation of Kourai in that story! Thank you for reviewing with your kind words as well, made me feel all gushy! 3 Anyways, read on dear readers! ]


	7. The Christmas Scheme Commences

The King's Return  
The Christmas Scheme Commences

"Why the hell would you try to devise this plan on Christmas, exactly?" She asked curtly through the phone piece as she walked down the sidewalk toward Homra's bar for the usual meet to discuss her conversations with the Blue King. "Well, it seemed to be the best choice, and I believe that Hisui would chose the same night due to the fact that he knows most of our member would want to be celebrating Christmas. It almost seems too obvious a choice, really." Reisi spoke sarcastically and she could almost see the grin his was wearing to accompany the words. "I suppose that is true, but still! It's my first Christmas back. Damn, this sucks." Kourai heaved a sigh as Yata came gliding by her on his skateboard and he turned to wave with his big, goofy grin before he continued on toward the same location as she was headed. "I will discuss it with Anna and the boys and get back to you. Until then…" With that, she ended the call and ran her fingers through her long silver hair as she thought about the commotion this tactic may bring on.

When she arrived at the bar she paused for a moment with her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath in before exhaling and opening the door with a wry smile. Immediately Izumo frowned, but no one seemed to notice that she seemed worried. It was only natural; she'd been hanging around that bartender since his high school years. Anna also noticed her wry smile and looked worriedly at her mother. "Mama, what did Reisi say?" Anna had never used a last name basis for anyone, no matter what or who they were. Kourai sighed as she set her bag down on the bar, took a seat on one of the stools, and spun around to face everyone while still keeping Izumo in sight as well. "Well, he believes that the Green King will make his move for the Slates on Christmas. I can easily see where this is the best tactical idea and I agree with him. So the plan is to join up and attack them head on that night. He plans to…" Before she could finish, her phone rang and it was Reisi once again. She answered, listened and replied very little before she hung up again. "Turns out, we will need our top players to go and meet with him and the Silver King, now." She said calmly as she rose from her seat once more. "Izumo, Yata. You two are going. The rest of you fall back and try to gain as much Intel as you possibly can while we're out." The order seemed easy enough as Yata and Izumo gathered their things and started making their way to the door. Anna rose from her seat and looked at the boys left behind. "Please do as she said, we will be back soon." Her small voice seemed so unfitting of a King, but all of them knew that she was quite capable. Kourai moved to Anna's side to take her hand before they too head out the door together after the boys.

Later that day

Kourai, Yata, and Izumo were all sitting at the bar laughing about the stupid Coffee Table Knights theory Isana had come up with while at the meeting after briefing the boys on what was to go down on Christmas and Anna sat, staring into one of her marbles as she looked over her two friends and her mother. Yata and Izumo were in their usual garb but the color of her mother's fur trimmed coat, and ankle length dress had her mesmerized. Before, she had hardly gotten to see the color pink, but her mother had a tendency to favor the light pink pastels with the lightly tanned color of her coat. The fur was exquisite shades of white and gray and the balance with her flowing silver hair was beautiful. "So pretty." She whispered lightly with a small smile on her lips before she placed the marble on the counter to dance around. "I've decided we will keep in contact through these…" Anna stated methodically as she pointed to the marble. "I can transmit each conversation telepathically through them. Sound good." Kourai's eyes darted to her daughter, wide and full of pride. She had no idea her daughter had that ability and it did make her quite happy to hear so. She nodded with a bright smile as the boys followed suit. With that, Anna grabbed her marble, rose from her seat, and headed to the rooms to go to bed. It wasn't long after that when Yata chose to do the same, giving the two of them a sleep wave as he headed off to bed. "So, did you know Anna could do something like that?" Izumo asked Kourai as she turned back around on her stool to face him after waving Yata goodnight and she smiled, shaking her head. "I had no idea, but it's a useful trick, and really nice to hear honestly." She said with a light chuckle.

Izumo joined her in the chuckle and shrugged. "Well I guess that means that no one really knew what little Anna was capable of until she became a King." But why would they have had to know? Mikoto was very good at protecting her and keeping her safe while in his care. Kourai thanked him for that every night before bed. He may be dead, but he was never fully gone for any of them, his memory continued on in each of their hearts and minds. It was then that Kourai thought about the day they had all been lured out by the Greens and grinned. "Hey, remember when the Blues fought with us against those Green thugs? You would not believe what I got to witness." As she spoke, her grin became more sinister and she almost had an evil red queen look on her face. "Fushimi was totally jealous of Yata and I. It was classic!" She slapped the counter as she laughed out loud and Izumo grinned. "Is that so? Well, so it begins. The jealousy games." He also knew exactly how Kourai would reply to that. "Oh yes, and let the games begin!" She replied with that wide sinister grin as she thought about how to provoke him more at their next meeting.

[ **Author's note:** Well, I had a wonderful weekend meeting the voice actor of MIKOTO at Magic City Comic Con! It was such a good time! I know this chapter is a bit short, but it got right to the point. I also know I'm straying from what actually happened in season two a bit, as I've mentioned, I hated how they went about things. Can't wait for the next chapter! Please RxR and I will love you forever! ]


	8. Christmas Goes Awry Part 1

The King's Return  
Christmas Goes Awry! [part 1]

 **Intro:**

Days had passed and had gone by as they usually did. Any stray members of the selected clans would randomly be attacked by Green Clan Goons and they would easily take them out. But at this point all of the members of Homra were getting antsy and the Blue Clan was highly over-worked due to the high fluctuation of activity brought on by the Green's.

 **Scene:**

It seemed to Kourai that she was the only not being targeted, which to her was slightly weird. Did the Green Clan not have any viable information on her now that she'd changed her name around and her appearance a few times as well? It seemed almost impossible for them not to know about her, considering that she was a superstar across the country of Japan, but she had no idea what else could keep them at bay from her. Maybe they actually did value their member's lives? No, she highly doubted that, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. It was then that the door to the bar swung open with a ringing of its bell and announced that someone had come home; breaking Kourai from her deep thoughts. She looked up from the bar, between a few loose strands of silver hair to see Izumo with both of his arms wrapped around a large, brown paper bag. "Doing some shopping?" She asked curiously as she looked back down to the schematics she had placed out on the bar before she'd gotten lost in thought. He circled the bar and set the bag full of alcohol down on the counter top next to her papers before he heaved a sigh. "Well, I don't usually have someone continuously drinking at the bar, so I've been running out of a few items much faster than normal."

She assumed that the way he said it was technically a roundabout way of saying it was her fault he had to go out at all and she laughed before looking up long enough to stick her tongue out at him before she looked back down at the papers once more; completely missing the bright blush that came across the man's face when she did so. He cleared his throat and began to unload the Whiskey he had bought as she looked over the plans and schematics. "It seems we're doing separate groups, but nowhere in the plan does it say that you're included." Izumo said with a slightly worried tone. "I suppose Reisi wants to see how you all fare on your own. And I don't see the downfall in that, minus the fact that I know that Hisui will have a trump card. I suppose I will bide my time in the background until he pulls it." As she rambled on, she drew a circle around the area that she would be lying in wait, in the main room with the slates where the Blue and Silver King would also be waiting. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. With a long sigh she rolled the papers up and tucked them under her arm. "I guess will just have to wait and see how things play out tomorrow." She said with a worried smile and Izumo nodded. "One thing, though." He said quietly before he leaned against the bar top with his elbows and drew in closer to her. "When everything is said and done, how bout we go out to dinner. Just you and I?" Kourai's eyes widened slightly as she thought about it before she grinned and nodded. "Only if we find a way to survive this, if we can pull this off without casualties then it sounds like a plan." With that, and the fact that she was still completely off guard after his question; she made her way to the room to try and catch some Z's before their big day.

Christmas Morning

The morning started off with, well, a bunch of screaming? Kourai was roused from her sleep at the sound of Anna's cheerful cries from down the stairs, but it wasn't long after that that she heard her small footsteps running up the stairs and toward her room. With a few swift movements, Anna had the door open and was running over to pounce on her mother. "Mama! Did you see! All the gifts under the tree?! I've never had a real Christmas before; I didn't even know Santa knew I existed!" Those words were quite the tear jerker for the woman as she rose from her warm bed and smiled brightly at the little girl who bounced around in front of her. Neither she, nor any of the other members had ever seen her like this before. It was a first for all of them as the petite young girl went running back down the stairs and Kourai followed sleepily after her once she had slipped a robe on. "So, Santa finally came to visit you?" She said lightly with a bright smile. "Maybe he was too scared of Mikoto to swing by before." She added with a snicker and the boys also laughed before Anna started throwing gifts at them one by one. "There's one for everyone! Well, at least one. I have more!" She said, triumphantly as she lifted one and beamed before tossing it to Kourai. "Even you have one mama." Kourai looked down at it with a surprised expression. She knew she had bought and placed the others after everyone had gone to sleep, but when did someone slip in one for her?

She turned to look over at her little bartender friend and when their eyes met they both grinned and she went ahead and began opening it. There was a small box and inside it was a beautiful necklace with a ruby set in a silver mold with diamonds trailing up the silver string and finished with a ball clasp. As all the boys were distracted with their gifts, Anna tossed one more over to Kusanagi and then dove in to open her own pile. Kourai made her way over to the bar to take a seat and watch the man open his own with a smile on her face. "So, what do you think about what Santa brought me?" She questioned as her smile turned quickly into a grin and he returned the grin in kind. "Well, I think it will look absolutely stunning on you, if I do say so myself." He replied with a proud grin before he set his unopened gift down and rounded the bar to come stand beside her. "May I help you put it on?" She smiled and nodded, twisting in her chair so her back was to him and passing the necklace back to him before letting her arm relax again.

He reached around her on each side, grabbing each end of the necklace before lacing it carefully around her neck, and she shivered a bit as his ice cold hands grazed the nape of her neck. He took his time clasping it, or so it seemed, but when he was done he rested his hands gently on the side of her neck while he watched Anna open each gift cheerfully with an easy going, happy expression. It felt nice, almost natural to him to do so. When had he grown this fond of her; he thought, but he knew when. It was when she had first returned as the new King to keep them from falling apart; at least for a little while.

Flashback

" _So you and Mikoto had this all planned out, eh?" He asked curiously to the silver haired woman who had her back to him as she leaned her elbows back against the bar. She craned her head back to look at him with sunset hues and gave a small smile. "Something like that. It was spur of the moment; you know how that goes." She said lightly as she turned her head back to watch the others slowly leaving the bar, each going their own way, and Yata with his slumped shoulders. "Do you miss him?" He asked in a quiet, sad tone as he leaned forward against the bar and she could feel the breath of his question on the back of her neck. Her face grew cold and she frowned. "Every day, but what can ya do. Humans die." She sighed and so did he. His hands moved up to rest on her shoulders and she rested her cheek against one as she thought. He moved a little closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Come up stairs?" He worded it like a question and she blinked a few times in confusion as she processed the tone he used. Oh, he was inviting her. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought about this. The last time Izumo made a pass at her was just before Mikoto forced her onto their first date. She had turned him down, politely; having already been smitten by the spiky, hot headed, redhead, but she always kept it in the back of her mind. Izumo would have been the one she had chosen, had she not seen through Mikoto like glass._

 _Her hand slid up to rest on his free hand and she smiled before replying, "Sure, lead the way." And with that the two rose and slinked up the stairs hand in hand, neither of them really sure what was going on but they went with it anyway._

End Flashback

Yes, it had been then, a few months back. He had learned so much about her that night, it had boggled his mind. Of course, not just in mind or soul, but body too. She was quite the woman all around. He could understand why it had been so hard on Mikoto for sending her away. He still didn't know the full reason behind why, she never let on that information but he knew she would eventually. Leaning forward a bit, he rested his chin on the top of her head now and sighed softly. "What a nice morning this has turned out to be." He spoke softly and Kourai's face fell and became stoic. "They're going to need this happy memory, after tonight's battle." She said in a hushed tone and he wondered what she meant. What had she seen, what was she planning?


	9. Christmas Goes Awry Part 2

The King's Return  
Chapter Nine  
Christmas Goes Awry! [part 2]

[ **Author's Note 1** : I will be skipping several of the documented fight scenes from the episodes due to the fact that it would take forever to add them all and I'm lazy as hell. Thanks for understanding! ]

After the day had been spent together, happily; the entire group spilt up and each one went to the respective areas for the night's war over the Slates. Kourai stayed with Anna and Kusanagi for now, but she wasn't planning on being around for the whole battle, and no one else was planning on her being there either. She knew of exactly where she wanted to hide out and the only other that knew was Izumo, who's expression right now was completely blank but from the feeling of the air around the three of them, she knew they were all tense and worried. "Mama, stay close." Anna said as the building came into sight and Kourai knelt down to kiss the girl's cheek in mid-walk before she slipped behind her and smacked Izumo's ass for good luck. "I will be very close, little angel. Don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile before she winked at the now deeply blushing Izumo before she vanished from sight. "With you mother here, things shouldn't get too out of hand." With the man's words Anna gave him a skeptical side glance before her eyes fell back on the building. "Mama is amazing, but she can die too, you know." The man's face creased with a deep frown that made him look much older than he actually was. Anna raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly as one of her hands slipped into one of his to hold. "You love mama, don't you?" Izumo nearly gasped at the young girl's intuition. What the hell, wasn't she only like… eight?! He thought on how to answer that as to not bother her but there was no beating around the bush here, which really wasn't his style anyway. "Yeah, I sure do." That small smile became large and bright as she heard those words before she let go of his hand and ran ahead to stand in position. "Good." She replied as she turned to face him.

Several floors down, Yata stood at the ready with a few of the blues and his good 'ol partner in crime; Kamamoto. "So, I think we should be able to stop most of this advancement, whad'ya say?" He exclaimed to his buddy as Fushimi and Awashima stood silently glowering at them. "Idiots." Fushimi stated quietly and Awashima nodded in agreement with the boy. Awashima received the message she had been waiting for and Fushimi immediately took his leave from the group; much to Yata's dismay. "Oi, Monkey! Where are you running off to? Ya scared?!" Fushimi clicked his tongue but did not reply as he disappeared into the vast, dark hallway. "He is to be running the scene from outside, informing us of what floors they've reached and when they will reach us, or even further." Awashima explained grumpily as her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. "They're moving in!" An announcement came from her receiver as they stood silently; preparing themselves for the fight that was soon to charge them. "No blood, no bone, no ash!" Cheered the Red Clan as the bottom levels met with the striking force of the Green Clans foot soldiers and in the chaos, they're two best players slipped through unnoticed. Soon enough they would break through almost all levels of the building, shortly followed by the Green King Hisui himself. He confronted Anna; the Red King in a room, along with Kusanagi, Yata, and Awashima but they're attempts to hold him back were stifled as he blew through; leaving little Anna behind in a tired fluster. It wasn't long until he broke into the room where the Silver King, Isana Yashiro (or Adolf Weissman) and the Blue King, Reisi Munakata awaited.

The fight between the Blue and the Green King commenced and Anna in the others shortly filtered in to offer help wherever needed, but it wasn't long before Hisui's power gave way and he found himself too weak to even stand anymore. That was the thing about the Green King. Out of the entirety of King's, he actually harbored the most power, but he could only unleash it in small bursts before he was completely depleted. This was mostly due in part to the fact that he was dead when the slate chose him. His restriction on his use of power was his weakness, and Reisi was bargaining on it. With a coy grin, Reisi raised his blade to Hisui's throat before a thick fog began to build up in the room. It seemed that almost no one recognized this special trait but Kourai did and her mouth gaped open as she watched it thicken. "I can't… believe it!" She whispered to herself as the former Gray King made his big entrance into what was now a clan war! Soon it seemed to become an endless waltz of random attacks and insults between the blue and gray king's, but Kourai had a feeling that something wasn't right and with the sound coming from above and outside it seem she had been right! Ropes fell through the ceiling and were attached to the slate and before Kourai could move it was being lifted. "REISI!" She called out before she dove and landed on the now stolen slate as it was flown out along with its thieves and herself. "Mama!" Anna cried but Kourai never appeared. She decided her roll in all of this was to stay with the slates and stay hidden. She would lay low in their layer and try to figure out ways to get the others in from the inside. At least, that was her plan for now. What she didn't know was what was about to happen to the Blue Clan now that the slates had been taken…

[ **Author's note 2:** Okay, this was rushed and terrible. I haven't been able to write for a while and be able to keep with the story. It's becoming difficult for me haha. But I will continue until I can complete this part and move into their lives after! That is the plan! My apologies for the long wait and shitty quality. ]


	10. The Escape

The King's Return  
Chapter Ten  
The Escape

 _I've been tromping around this underground complex for three days. I have discovered multiple, very strategic exit points. I'll be home by dinner time._ Kourai spoke in a whisper to that small red marble that connected everyone to Anna but before Anna could reply, she crushed the marble to dust in her hand and started walking toward a large, dimly lit area of the Green's underground "Base." The only two things in this large, relatively empty space was a large square of sheet rock with windows and a door cut into it, and the stolen Dresdan Slate. Kourai's features had been blank, void of all emotion until she spotted the little "home" closer to the far wall of the space and a grin formed on her lips. "Gotcha, boys." Of course, having been down here before; she knew how Hisui worked and the one thing the young man had always wished for. A home with a family; like a normal person would have. She moved to the door and knocked in a small melody that only the Green King would know and she heard a series of whispers with a sword being unsheathed. She almost laughed but she heard Hisui's voice over the commotion and raised a brow at his words. "Sit down, relax, this one is my special guest. Please come in, Red Queen." She heard the whispers come to a halt, and she had also caught a hint of laughter behind Hisui's tone as he spoke. She pushed the door opened and leaned against the makeshift door jam with a mischievous grin and a dull glow in her eyes. "That's no longer my title, dear. If you don't remember, my King died." Hisui's grin mirrored her own as the rest of them sat in stunned silence; all but the Gray King who remembered the woman's time with the Green King.

"Ah, yes. My condolences. Though, I believe something far better came from his death than not. Maybe I'm being conceited but…" He motioned a shrug and she laughed for a moment before she straightened up and began walking toward him. She suddenly saw a flash of black and green as she felt the blade of a scythe at her throat and grin only grew and her eyes looked to the small boy with a wild gleam. "You look pretty tasty, kid. Don't push me." Sukuna looked incredulously at the woman before his King spoke up. "I would heed her warning; she would bleed you dry just for the hell of it. She likes a good game as much as we do." He grinned as he stared at Kourai and Kourai's eyes were locked with Sukuna with a look that could stop a beast's heart. The boy lowered his weapon and stepped away which caused Kourai to pout before she looked back to Hisui and her grinned returned as she began walking toward him again. "So, what brings us the pleasure of your visit, Kourai?" He asked lightly with something venomous behind his words and she just shrugged as she reached him, moved behind him, and draped her arms over his trapped shoulders so that her head was hanging down and they were cheek to cheek. "Can't a girl just miss a boy?" This reply caused him to laugh and back in the corner she heard Iwafune chuckle; the other two were completely lost and had no idea what was going on!

"Well, if that's the only reason then why don't we get out of here for a second." He stated, motioning for Iwafune to come release him before he felt her teeth graze his neck and he shivered under the contact. "Unfortunately I more or less just stopped by to say hello. I promised my little girl I'd be home by dinner time tonight. But…" Her tongue traveled up his neck and he visibly shivered this time as the young one and the pretty one [which she'd dubbed them] made noises in disgust and the Gray King just snorted. "Take what you need." Usually he wouldn't be so quick to allow her, but he had actually missed the contact and the flood of her memories that came every time her teeth sank into his skin. She explained to him that it was a way to keep her pray from squirming, screaming, or running away. It pacified them into accepting before she [usually] wiped their minds of what was happening. He felt those long fangs pierce the skin as he heard his old friend ushering the boys out to go cause trouble. The warm trickle of his own blood on the nape of his neck reminded him of times before when she had stayed here with them and then his mind wandered into thoughts she fed him.

 _Fire. There was nothing but bright, hot, white fire before her and she wasn't sure how it happened until she looked to her hands and saw that they too were on fire. The strange thing was that, the fire wasn't burning her but stemming from her. This came as a shock to the young girl as she fell backwards into the dirt and started to scoot away from the burning home which with more focus; she could now hear the cries of at least two people coming from inside it. "I… what have I…!" She mumbled as she scrambled with her hands and knees to get to her feet and she began running, fast and far away._ The memory fades to black before returning a point a bit further in the day. _Ah! I have found her! My princess, please come back home with me." An older man with fine, gray hair and piercing blue eyes said to the frightened little girl, and her bright sun-colored eyes locked with his; full of fear and confusion. "What, who, why are you…" She trailed off as the man disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of her, hoisting the small eight year old onto his shoulder. She screamed out; "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" But she soon realized she had run so far that no one was around and she fainted there on the man's shoulder._

The vision abruptly ended as the woman pulled away, leaving the Green King dizzy and light-headed. "Thanks for the love." She placed a kiss on the man's lips, leaving a trace of his own blood behind before she headed out of that small space. The truth was, she never picked what her victims saw, the memories came at random. With the saddened look on Hisui's face, she wondered which memory he had seen. In her sneaky way, she had also collected a vial of the boy's blood for use later when everything went down. She knew what would happen to him if the Silver King's plan went well and she was devising a way to stop it. Not the King's plan, but Hisui's demise. She quickly made her escape from the place, disappearing from before reappearing just outside of Homra's door. She slipped the vial into her pocket and stepped inside before she closed the door and was immediately tackled to the floor by Anna. "Mama! I've been so worried!" Before Anna could see her face, she quickly wiped the remains of the Green King's blood from her lips and wiggled around to face the girl, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry my angel, I just had to get an inside look. I won't do it again." She promised as she held her young daughter tightly and listening to the boys greet her cheerfully in the background. "I'm home."


	11. The Downfall of the Blue's

The King's Return  
Chapter Eleven  
The Downfall of the Blues

The next morning was rough. Kourai rose from the bed with a splitting headache and she couldn't remember for the life of her where she would have developed such a headache. She went through her usual morning routine and it all slowly came back to her. She had stayed up most of the night drinking and talking with Izumo about everything she'd learned about the inside of the Green's base. She remembered the conversation slowly drifting away from that and as she rinsed after brushing her teeth her eyes widened. She hadn't even thought to look back at the bed after she woke up, but now that her memory was back to functioning, she walked out of the bathroom in just her under garments, drying her hair with a towel and eyeing her bed curiously. Sure enough, her memory had served her correctly and there was Izumo, asleep in her bed. Her head tilted a moment as she took the sleeping man in with a light smile. He shifted and groaned slightly which exposed the area on his neck where she could see the teeth marks and she grinned. These boys of hers never ceased to amaze her. Each one had accepted her dangerous nature, trusting her to know their limits. She set her towel down on the floor and moved to her dresser across from the foot of the bed to find something to wear.

A few moments later she felt the heat of warm arms wrap around her waist and it actually surprised her. She must have been losing her touch, or trusted him that much. Either way, a small gasp escaped from her before his chin rested against her shoulder and his groggy face appeared next to hers. "Do we have to be up yet? I was hoping to sleep until at least opening time." He mumbled tiredly. The words and the tone of voice he had made a smile cross her lips and she pressed her cheek against his. "You can always sleep more; no one told you that you had to be up." She said quietly and he groaned in protest, pulling her backwards with him toward the bed. "Not without you." The words were clear and she could tell he was serious. She sighed as they fell down onto the bed and she gave in, agreeing with him that it would be nice to sleep longer. The company was a great negotiator too. They both crawled up the large bed and cuddled under the blanket until their bodies decided they wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked to find that she was alone once more. "That little bastard!" She growled before she jumped out of the bed, quickly threw together an outfit and put it on, brushed her hair, and ran down the stairs radiating anger. When she arrived at the foot of the stairs, the sight she took in at the bar surprised her greatly. "Reisi?" She questioned at first in a worried tone, before her facial features gave away her skepticism. The Blue King looked up from his drink and over o the woman. He looked worn down and very distraught to her, but he was good at hiding from the rest of the world. She just knew because she had been with him for a short time as well, so she knew him well. "Ah, Kourai. Finally awake I see. Rude of you to sleep so late." Reisi said cockily and Kourai shot a look of imminent death at Izumo who's eyes widened as he raised his hands up slightly in surrender. Her gaze soon moved back to Reisi as she made her way across the floor to stand behind him before resting a hand on his shoulder. "What brings you _here_ for a drink, old friend?" They may have had their differences, arguments, and random fights; but Reisi had been _her_ best friend in school before Mikoto happened.

"I've lost my position in Scepter 4. They put my men—the men on stand-by until further notice and removed me from the picture. Even though I'm still a King, my powers are no longer special among this `new world` the Green King has begun creating. There had been nothing but chaos, and seeing all of the updates just flood in and not being able to do anything about them was killing me. So I came out for a good drink. Can't say much about the company, but you can't have it all I suppose." The hand she had resting on his shoulder gave a squeeze that was hard enough to cause a few cracking sounds and both men winced under her gaze. "Your company may be the best thing here, asshole." She griped before she grinned and forcefully spun him around to face her since he had emptied his drink. "You're coming with me. Izumo, I will take care of you later." She stated coolly, another dark gaze shot his way before she latched a hand onto the Blue King's and began dragging him away. Once outside of the door she loosened her grip, but entwined their fingers to make sure he wasn't getting away and she grinned. "It's been a while, let's take a walk." She said and the surprise in his eyes was enough for her to begin walking to the left before turning to head back down the alleyway beside Homra.

"What's this all about, Kourai?" Reisi finally asked as he accepted that he wasn't going to get away so he met her pace to walk beside her. "Reisi, you're going to go down the same way Mikoto did if you keep this up. Just stop!" She said as she stopped in her tracks and turned both of their bodies to face each other. His brow raised and he smirked mockingly. She saw that coming, the spineless bastard. "Are you worried about me Kourai, the enemy?" He said and as he spoke he leaned in to where their noses were inches apart. Needless to say it probably made his heart pound more than it did hers at this point but what the hell. Kourai's features went very serious then and she locked her gaze with his. "You were never an enemy to me Reisi, just an idiot with childish ideals." This statement caused his eyes to widen in shock before his features took on their mocking tone once more and the woman grinned. Her hand rose up to touch his face before cupping around his cheek. "Just because Scepter 4 has to lie still, does not mean that the Blue clan is disbanded or anything. You just watch, they'll come for you just when you need them to." Her words were comforting even though he didn't want them to be, and without thinking or missing a beat he closed the small gasp between his lips and hers leaving her wide eyed in shock as he kissed her. But just a small peck wasn't enough for him right now. His hands rose up to firmly grab both sides of her face as he pushed her back against the wall behind her roughly, his tongue pushing past her closed mouth and forcing its way in.

It was like high school all over again. He was always so aggressive and rough with her, even before he knew she actually enjoyed it. He just couldn't show emotion without some sort of anger behind it and that always made for some fun times for her when they had been together. Even now, in his moment of relapse as his warm taste flooded in, it was quite fun for her. Her arms rose to wrap tightly around his neck as her body pressed against his, finally giving into his little whim. This caused his to growl, the feeling of the vibration from the noise reverberating in her own throat. His hands moved from her face as he adjusted himself to grip the back of her thighs and lift her feet from the ground, holding her legs around his hips as he slammed her back against the wall again, this time with all of the pressure behind his body. This went on for what seemed like forever but soon Kourai was coming back to her senses and she quickly pushed his face from hers. "Enough of this!" She said through gasps of breath as she calmed herself. "You need to gather your senses not dull them mor;, get your shit together, Reisi!" She yelled at him and he released her legs so she could stand back on her feet. "Go back home." She wiped away the residual spit from her lips and headed back toward Homra, followed shortly after the disheveled Blue King. He could wipe away spit, and straighten his hair back up but right now he was very grateful he was wearing baggier pants than usual. On his way out, he passed by Homra's little hothead Yata and explained to him what had really happened with his ex-best friend and traitorous rival, Saruhiko. This bit of information was what would get the ball rolling for the Red's, because right after that, Yata announced the info and ran off.

[ Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait guys, it's time for the main battle soon so please stick with me! ]


	12. The End Game

The King's Return  
Chapter Twelve  
The End Game  
Or The End of a Chapter

With Yata on the move the rest of the boys geared up and prepared for what may be the end of it all. With the ordinary humans developing powers, things in the streets were extremely hectic so getting around it was going to be the first hurdle. Kourai knew this fight included her, but she stayed back for a bit to gather the items she needed to finish her own plans. She had a way to see everyone walk away from this alive; it would just take a lot of calculating, formulating, and experimenting. She held three vials between her fingers, all half full of something the resembled smoke as it wisped around waiting for her to take action. She placed the vials into a holder hidden under her long sleeve before grabbing a rather plain looking stick which she had actually filled with solid lead, making it twice as dangerous and much more lethal to take a blow from; and headed out the door. She wouldn't need much more than that; other than time, and at the current moment; time was something she didn't have. She took a few quick steps down the road to pass by the usual walkers before she took off in a sprint.

As she drew nearer to the location she saw the appearance of two other swords in the sky where the Blue King's hung menacingly. Silver and Green. That was the sign! She charged forward and straight passed the sea of Blue's nudging Reisi hard as she spun around and jumped; grinning with a wink as she plummeted into the vast underground. "That woman is always full of surprises." Reisi said in a rather pleasant tone which made Awashima's face contort in jealousy. As Kourai fell further and further she felt the heat of the red clans aura rising closer and closer before it engulfed her in a bright amber blaze. "That's our little girl, Mikoto. You stand behind her." She whispered before her feet landed lightly on the ground, and silent like the night she ran toward her final destination. She may have missed the fight but she could at least save a few lives! She charged forward at the ray of green light that soon took the form of Hisui and released one of the vials before shoving her hand with the vial open into the gaping hole that was his life support currently.

"I don't plan on losing any of you, dammit!" She yelled out over the noise of the crashing sword as she felt the wave of power explode outward before being drawn back in, and out of each and every one of them. The gray king appeared and warned them all to leave so Kuro used his remaining powers and hoisted his King and Neko out of the underground hideout. Kourai grabbed hold of the gray king who had just picked up Hisui and the three of them vanished just as everything caved in. It wasn't long until everyone was evacuated believing that Hisui, The Gray King, and Kourai had all fallen with the rubble; after what Shiro and the others explained. Just as Anna began to cry, Kourai appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around the petite girls' neck as she whispered. "Never believe I'd leave you without saying good-bye." Anna's face was torn between happiness and sadness as she spun around and hugged her mother tightly while crying out, "Mama! Mama!" Kourai merely held and comforted her little girl as the rest stood by and watched the touching scene with sad smiles. It wasn't long after that that the whole lot of them split and went off in their respective ways.

"Let's go home."

[ Author: Guys. Guys. I'm terribly sorry for the shit format, length, and slight cliffhanger in this chapter. I'm also sincerely sorry about how long it took for this… crap! It's been one blow after another to my life force over here but I will try and chug along. Please don't leave me. I's tryin'. And I will have more for both fan fics as soon as possible. Come hell and high water! Love you! ]


End file.
